Happily Ever After
by davis-baker
Summary: Brooke always jokes about how their little boy is just like Julian; the quiet type who'll turn out to be a total mathlete. Their little girl on the other hand is all Brooke; a loud, energetic, fashionable child. He wouldn't have it any other way.PART 5!
1. Part 1

**A/N – Brulian one shot 'cause I just love them and they're awesome =)**

**Enjoy and leave a review please.**

* * *

Happily Ever After

For Brooke Davis and Julian Baker, it was really difficult.

Pretending to be the picture perfect family when the one thing they wanted, or the one thing she _really_ wanted, couldn't be had.

The doctors called it nearly _impossible_. And the thing that got her the most upset was that while they were telling them that their dream of having their own family was basically never going to happen, they also told them not to give up. Wasn't that just a contradiction?

The doctors told Brooke there were options to look into. There were fertility treatments and hormone injections. And Brooke couldn't help but frown because all of those things just sounded so _tiresome_. Couldn't they just be a _normal_ couple? Like Nathan and Haley; like Lucas and Peyton. Their families just seemed to grow so _naturally_.

First finding out, it had seemed to strain their relationship that was already disintegrating before their eyes. It pulled them apart faster than they had gotten together – and _that_ was _fast_.

Of course there were other problems in the way, and when all that got settled down, their love prevailed and they realized they loved each other too much to be apart.

Julian always reassured her that he didn't need kids to be happy, he just needed her. Every time he said that, though, she wasn't sure how well she believed him. Because she wanted kids with him _so bad_. Didn't he want that too?

But once more, he reassured her, and this time as he did, he knelt down on one knee and presented her with a gorgeous ring.

He really meant. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman, and _nothing_ else mattered.

With tears in her eyes, Brooke said yes, pulling him into a passionate kiss and a tight embrace. She was ready. _Her heart_ was ready.

They had gotten married shortly after that, the dresses and the tuxes all COB originals.

The real trouble started after that.

They had been married for a year when she started bringing up the prospect of children again. To her surprise, he'd been thinking about it too.

Nathan and Haley had had their second child, and Lucas and Peyton had come to visit with Sawyer a few times. And Julian saw the way Brooke interacted with them. The way she adored Jamie, her first godchild; the way she spoiled Sawyer rotten whenever she came to visit; the way she held Nathan and Haley's newborn in the hospital; the look in her eyes as she did so.

He knew that she would make an _amazing_ mother. So he brought up adoption. The concept was familiar with her anyway. After all, she had taken care of Angie and had fostered Sam.

"But I want to be _pregnant_, Julian." She had explained to him. "I want to feel our baby kick for the first time. I want it to be like you and like me. I even want to get _fat_ and have _morning sickness_. Julian, I want _us_ to have a baby."

So they went to the doctors and once again she was told, just like a few years prior, that chances were, she'd _never_ get pregnant. But she wanted to test out all the options she was given. She wasn't going to just give up.

After five months of treatments, when nothing happened, she could tell Julian was getting frustrated. None of this was easy on him either. But he loved Brooke, and he wanted to give her anything she wanted. Or at least try to.

One day he got home from work after working all day long on the set of a new movie. He was exhausted and just wanted to collapse on the bed and go to sleep. When he walked in, Brooke was beaming. He hadn't seen her that happy in…well he couldn't even remember how long.

"Hey, baby." He greeted, kissing her lightly on the lips. "You're happy today."

She had nodded excitedly, grabbing his hand. "I wanna show you something."

He followed her lead and she brought him into the bathroom. She had smiled even wider as his smile grew.

"Is this for real?" His eyes had been drawn to one lone pregnancy test lying alongside the sink.

Her eyes clouded with tears, nodding. "I realized I was late so I went to the store earlier to pick this up."

He couldn't think of anything else to say and instead wrapped her into a tight embrace. "This is amazing, Brooke."

She smiled into his chest, finally feeling at ease. "I made an appointment for tomorrow…if you want to take off…"

"Of course."

They had gone to the doctor the next day. And they left with looks of disappointment and frowns.

"I'm sorry." The doctor sympathetically said. "The test you took must have been defective or this was an error in taking it. Mrs. Baker, You're not pregnant."

And just like that, their dream was shattered.

That night a lot of fighting had gone on. A lot of yelling and a lot of crying and it ended with Julian sleeping on the couch.

The next few weeks were tough on both of them. There had been awkward tensions and moments of silence. Nathan, Haley, their two kids, and Peyton, Lucas and Sawyer came to visit shortly after that. They all saw how devastated Brooke looked. The way she stared at their children, longing to have some of her own.

That night, Julian had decided the silence was enough. "This is ridiculous, Brooke. _I love you_, isn't that enough?"

"It should be."

"Then why isn't it?"

"Because." She had cried. "I should be able to have a child. Just like all of our friends. I should be able to get pregnant and give birth to a beautiful baby that's part of me and part of you. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do. But if the doctors are saying it can't be done…"

"So you're saying I stop? Stop with the injections, the treatments?"

"I'm saying that if you're going to be miserable with me throughout this whole process, then _what is the point_?"

Her eyes had narrowed and he felt her glare penetrate into him. It was like fire, burning his soul. "_Screw you_!"

And then it was another night on the couch for Julian.

That morning he had woken up and knew that someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry." The brunette before him mumbled. "I didn't mean to be so...bitchy last night…I'm just really stressed."

He nodded in understanding. "I understand, baby."

"Did you really mean it though? Do you not want to try anymore…?"

He shook his head slightly. "I didn't mean it. You know there is nothing I'd rather do than have a baby with you."

Smiling at his sincerity, she captured his lips in hers as they slowly made their way into the bedroom.

A few weeks passed by and things were getting better. As good as they could have been.

He got home one day and found her sitting at the kitchen table, staring aimlessly into space.

"Brooke…?"

She had opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped.

"What's wrong, babe?"

She sighed. "I don't want to get my hopes up." She had told him.

"What?"

"I'm late…_again_."

"_Oh_."

"Yeah…but it could just be like last time so…"

"We'll go to the doctor and see, okay?" Julian had reassured her. "And if not this time, then we'll keep trying, okay?"

Brooke had nodded, tears flooding her eyes. She wanted it so bad.

The next day, they sat in the all too familiar doctor's office.

"It's going to be okay." He had said, kissing her cheek, gripping her hand tightly.

The doctor reappeared and what happened next was something Brooke and Julian would never forget.

A smile had slowly made its way onto the doctor's face. "Congratulations. _You're pregnant_."

* * *

One day, Julian had stepped into the house and could've sworn his home had turned into some baby store.

"Brooke?" He had called out.

She appeared and he had smiled, getting a glance at her swollen belly. "Hey, Julian, you're home early."

"Yeah. I thought I'd surprise you. What's going on in here?"

"Well Haley took me shopping-"

"So you decided to buy the whole store? Why am I not surprised, Brooke Davis?"

"_Baker_." She had smirked. "And I'm glad you're home early. I was just online shopping for some other things and now you can help."

He groaned jokingly, and then grinned. "I'd love to."

A week after that she went for a sonogram.

"So if we're lucky, we might even be able to hear a heartbeat today." The doctor glanced over at the couple while putting gel on Brooke's stomach.

"This is so exciting; we get to hear our baby's heartbeat!" She had gushed to Julian and he looked at her, taking in her beauty. She was _glowing_ and he'd never seen her so beautiful.

When the sound of a heartbeat broke through the silence, Brooke had immediately broken into tears. All of their fights and arguments and devastations leading up to that very moment no longer mattered. She looked over to Julian who seemed to have tears in his eyes as well.

Seconds later though, her face had gone from pure bliss to confusion and worry, as had Julian's.

"Why is there an irregular heartbeat?" Julian had asked nervously.

The doctor moved the wand around again, getting a clearer sonogram picture on the monitor. "Oh that's no irregular heartbeat…in fact, those are _two_ strong and healthy ones."

"_Two_?"

The doctor smiled. "Twins. Now, if you look closely here, you can actually see them both. Looks like one of them must have been hiding."

"Those are _my_ babies?" Brooke had cried as Julian leaned closer towards her, placing kisses in her hair.

It seemed nearly months ago they weren't even going to have _one _child and now they were being blessed with _two_.

The doctors had always told her before having fertility treatments that they increased the chances of becoming pregnant with multiples, and she just never thought of it because all she wanted was to be given one child.

And now she was pregnant with _two_.

Two beautiful children that would each be like her and like Julian.

* * *

"Daddy!" Julian hears a scream and looks down to find his adorable three and a half year-old daughter staring up at him. "I falls!"

She's bundled up in her snow suit, wrapped up tightly in a scarf, and he can't help but laugh. Brooke definitely goes overboard.

"You fell?" He asks softly, bending down to wipe the cold snow off her clothing. "All better, Lexi." He smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Alexis, did you leave mommy all by herself to build _your_ snowman?" He hears another voice from a distance and smiles. After five years of marriage, Brooke Davis-Baker still makes his heart swell.

"I's sorry!" Alexis runs as fast as she can back to her mother and starts patting fists of snow to the figure that'll eventually turn into a snowman.

Julian turns back around and heads towards the front door of their vacation house; the house they go to in order to get away from the craziness. When work gets too tough, and they just need a break, they pack their bags and pack up the kids, and go. It's crazy and it's spontaneous and they love it.

He smiles as he watches his son through the open front door.

The little boy is sitting on the floor, flipping through a baby picture book learning numbers and letters. He's nice and warm, away from the cold, moist air.

Brooke always jokes about how their little boy is just like Julian; the quiet type who'll turn out to be a total mathlete. Their little girl on the other hand is all Brooke; a loud, energetic, fashionable child. Julian nods whenever she says this and tells her he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey, Jack." The little boy looks up and grins; the same grin Julian has, just with Brooke's dimples. "Don't you want to go play out in the snow with your mom and sister?"

"Uh uh."

"It's a lot of fun." Julian tempts.

The tiny boy simply picks up the book. "I read."

"Oh, Jackson…" Julian just laughs and takes a seat on the couch, watching his son on the floor, content with his little book, and his two favorite girls outside playing in the snow.

And he thinks, "How did I get so lucky?"

* * *

When the sky darkens, Brooke and Alexis come inside and change into dry clothes as Julian sits on the couch with Jackson, watching a cartoon. Brooke returns downstairs with Alexis on her hip and smiles at her husband and son.

"Hey, girls." Julian says, realizing they're standing at the bottom of the staircase.

She places Alexis on the ground and watches as she runs to her brother and jumps on the couch beside him. "Jacky why didn't you plays outside with me and mommy? It was fun!"

"'Cause I gots my book. And it was too cold."

"Nuh uhhh."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Hey, no fighting." Brooke interrupts. "Since me and Lexi just came in from the snow what do you say we make some hot chocolate?" She suggests.

"With marshmallows?!" Alexis jumps up from her seat.

"Is there any other way?" She winks and Alexis rushes into the kitchen before Brooke.

Jackson runs after her but stops when he comes to Brooke and smiles up at her. Brooke knows her baby boy and knows that he wants to be carried.

"And how were you today, mister? Have fun inside with daddy?" She lifts him up into her arms.

"Mhm." He nods and she strokes his cheek.

"Good, I'm glad."

Thirty minutes later, after the hot chocolate had cooled down enough so that Brooke was comfortable to give it to the twins, empty cups are left on the kitchen table. Julian, Brooke and the kids sit in the living room in front of the fireplace.

Julian's sitting next to Brooke as she sits in the large chair, both of their babies on each side of her. She's rocking them into a slumber and the way the fire's glow hits their faces makes Julian stare intensely at his beautiful family. The family he and Brooke had tried so hard for.

"When do you leave?" Brooke's raspy voice catches him off guard for a split second.

He snaps out of his daze and replies. "In two days. It's only for a week though; just to check out some locations for the movie."

"I know." She offers him a small smile. "We'll be okay." She looks down at her two sleeping children.

"I know." He grins back, giving her the same response she gave him.

They bask in a peaceful silence and he notices her eyelids are fluttering, moments away from sleep.

"I love you," He hears Brooke mumble.

"I love you too, babe." He leans in closer to her, brushing her hair away from his face. "Thank you." He whispers before placing a kiss on all three of them. And though she's half asleep, she knows he's thanking her for the amazing family they have.

He smiles to himself, after sitting back down, and closes his eyes.

It had been hard, but they had gotten their happily ever after.

Finally.

* * *

**A/N – What did you think?? I haven't written Brulian in a long time, and even so I've only written 2 other things about them…Should I write them more often? **

**REVIEW **

**Thanksssssssssss =)**

**--Melissa**


	2. Part 2

**A/N – So, a few people wanted me to write more on this, and I was bored so I gave it a shot. Let me know what you think and maybe if you want even more added?**

* * *

Happily Ever After

Part Two –

Brooke Baker loves mornings. Especially mornings like these.

When the whole family is able to sit together at the table and enjoy a nice, home cooked breakfast. She's not the best of cooks, but she's just beginning to learn how to _not_ burn the waffles. Alexis wouldn't eat them anyway, burnt or not; she's usually the one to pass her food off to Jackson who'd happily finish them off.

"Lex." Brooke chastises, but can't help but smile at her daughter who always comes off as so innocent.

"I'm not hungry." She whines.

"If Jacky can eat his food so can you."

Jackson leans over to his sister and sticks his tongue out at her, proud to have accomplished something she hasn't.

"And what did I tell you earlier?" Julian cuts in. "If you don't eat your breakfast daddy's not going to take you to work and then you're going to be stuck with mommy and Jackson. And how _boring_ would _that_ be?" He grins at this and ruffles his son's head of hair.

"Hey!" Jackson argues and Brooke just laughs, getting up to cut Alexis' breakfast so it would be easier to eat, because _of course _now, given her ultimatum, she'd surely be hungry.

"Now eat up."

* * *

"You sure you want to take her to work? You know how…_wild_ she can get, I mean she is _my_ child. You sure she won't be too much of a distraction from work?"

"Please, the crew will eat her up. Besides, she might even come out with a casting call." He smirks as she jokingly swats him away.

"Don't even joke. I'm not letting my baby anywhere _near_ that business. Anyway, you should go, she's probably growing impatient."

"And you and Jackson will be fine?"

"Of course." She smiles. "We're going to have a picnic in the park and then go to the zoo. He wants to learn about the animals."

"He wants to _learn_? He's passing up the movie set and time with me to learn?" Julian laughs, failing any attempts to sound hurt.

"What can I say? Our son's just as nerdy as you were." She giggles, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"And you're encouraging him. Let me just say that when he's in high school and asks you to sign the permission slip to join the _math club_, I don't want any fingers pointed at yours truly."

Pulling away from him, she laughs, knowing he too wouldn't have Jackson any other way. Because after all, it's only fair since Alexis is just like her. Jackson _has_ to be Julian.

"Just go." She pushes him. "Our daughter's waiting for you I'll bet."

"Okay, I can take the hint." He leaves a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you guys later."

Julian walks down the stairs and down the hall, giving Jackson a hug goodbye, and grabbing his car keys off the kitchen table. He stops in his tracks when he finds Alexis standing impatiently by the door, tapping her foot, wearing obnoxiously large sunglasses that were meant to fit Brooke's face and not her four-year-old self.

"Daddy, _where were you_?" She sounds exasperated. "Do you _see_ what time _it is_? You should be _ashamed _of yourself."

"Well, excuse me, Lexi, I am deeply sorry." He plays along, but he can't help but find her act totally adorable, just like everything else he finds her doing.

"It's _Miss_ Lexi to you, daddy."

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Silly me. I should've known. Now, are you ready to roll, movie star?"

Her eyes light up, excited that in a few minutes she'll be on an actual movie set with actual movie stars. Plus the fact that she'll get to spend the whole day by her daddy's side helps a little too.

"You bet!"

* * *

"Hey, buddy." Brooke smiles brightly as she enters Jackson's room, happy to see him excitingly getting his things ready.

"Hi mommy! I'm almost done."

"I can see that." She takes a seat on his bed. "Whatcha got there?"

"Well, I have my hat, and then a book to read in the car, and then my binoculars so I can see things even if they're super far! Because mama, did you know that squirrel monkeys spend most of their time up in trees, but now I will be able to see them!"

"No I did not know that." Brooke laughs, zipping up his small book bag she knew would eventually come in handy. "You are one very smart boy Jackson Baker."

Jackson grins up at his mother, and Brooke swears she can see Julian in him each time he does so.

"Come on." She happily grabs his hand as he jumps off the bed. "I think we have a picnic and a zoo awaiting us."

* * *

"Lexi Baker. I didn't know we cast you in this movie."

Alexis looks up in response to her name and smiles widely, eyes lighting up. "Grandpa!" She runs to him with open arms as he lifts her up.

"See daddy, I told ya I was famous!" She aims towards Julian who catches up to her and his father.

"You were right." He amuses her. "Hey, dad."

"How are you, Julian?"

"I'm fine, _great_ actually."

"And Brooke and Jackson?"

"They're great too. They're doing their own little thing today while me and Lex came here."

Paul nods. "Well, look, the new director wants to talk with you about a few things so I'll watch her while you take care of that."

"Behave for gramps, Lex."

Walking away, he can't help but feel fortunate as to how his relationship with his father turned out. And if it hadn't been for Brooke, who spoke to Paul, lecturing him on his failure to be the type of father Julian had always needed, he probably wouldn't have a relationship with him at all. Now, not only was he a good father, but a great grandfather.

* * *

Brooke is so happy to see how much Jackson is enjoying himself. She knows she made the right decision by deciding to do something else with him, rather than have him tag along with Alexis and Julian. Alexis can be content in a room full of people; she's cute and funny and she's got this attitude that only she can pull off. She thrives off of the attention. Jackson's the quiet type who'd rather not stay cooped up in the same place and rather explore and learn new things.

"Where to next, Jacky?"

"Hmmm…" He contemplates for a minute. "The reptile house!"

"_Reptiles_?" Brooke stops short and her voice is etched with disgust that Jackson can't help but laugh at his mom. "They're all gross and scaly, I mean wouldn't you rather go and see, I don't know, the _zebras_?"

"No." Jackson shakes his head. "Zebras are boring, they just stand there. Reptiles are fun!"

"I'm not going to win this one am I?"

"Nope."

Brooke knows that even by stepping into the darkened building that houses the hundreds of reptiles Jackson is anxious to see, she'll be completely grossed out. But the look of excitement of her son's face, will by far, exceed anything else. And it will definitely be worth it.

Two hours later, after Brooke is pretty sure they've walked every inch of the zoo, she suggests they hit the gift shop to pick up souvenirs.

"Can we get something for daddy and Lexi? 'Cause I think they'd be sad to miss out on all this."

"I think that is a _great_ idea, Jackson." She tells him matter-of-factly, very proud to have raised a kind, generous boy. "And after that, what do you say about some ice cream?"

* * *

"And cut!" The director calls at the finish of the scene. "Alright, that's a wrap for today. Great job everyone." He turns to Julian for opinions.

"I think it's coming along great." He replies.

"I'd say so too. And your daughter seems to be a fan too, so I say we must be doing something right."

Julian looks over to Alexis who is giving high fives to all the actors and actresses leaving the set.

He laughs. "That's Lexi for you."

After finishing up, Julian buckles Alexis in her car seat and gets into the driver's seat.

"Did you have fun today, babe?"

"Yup. Grandpa even said I can star in the next movie."

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Mhm. I'd be the bestest actress right, daddy?"

"The _bestest_." He responds, using her terminology.

"Are we going home now? 'Cause I'm tired. All my _famousness_ makes me tired."

"Well I _was_ going to stop off for some ice cream, but if my little movie star is too tired..."

"Did I say tired? 'Cause I'm awake now!"

"Well that is great to hear, because I was looking forward to some chocolate ice cream."

"Daddy, don't be silly. Everyone knows cookie dough is the bestest."

The two continue in their playful conversations until Julian pulls into a parking spot.

"Hey!" Alexis calls out. "It's mommy and Jack!"

Brooke and Jackson spot them in the car and wait for them to get out.

"Well fancy meeting you here."

"How was the zoo?"

"It was so much fun!" Jackson runs up to his father for a hug. "And we got you presents, but they're in the car."

"Well I can't wait to see them when we get home."

"And what about you, Lexi? How was hanging with daddy?"

"It was awesome! I'll tell you all about it _just as soon _as I get my ice cream!"

Brooke laughs and places her down on the floor so she can run into the ice cream parlor. "Well then, let's get you guys your ice cream."

Jackson runs after to his sister leaving Brooke and Julian watching closely from behind.

"And how were you today?" He wraps an arm around her waist and drops a kiss on her head as they continue to walk.

"I was good…But I missed you."

"That's always great to hear." He grins, the same grin she's always loved that makes her go weak in the knees. "I missed you too."

"Now come on, we've got two kids to feed." She takes him by the hand and drags him inside. She's ready to spend a fun, relaxing rest of the day with her amazing family. And he feels the same way.

* * *

**A/N – What did you guys think?**

**--Melissa =)**


	3. Part 3

**A/N – Hey! So I decided to continue on this, but it won't be like a **_**story**_** story, if that makes sense lol. It'll just be like a set of little stories about brulian and the kids, so basically a collection of one-shots. So if you guys want to see anything **_**specific**_** happen, anything you really want to see, throw your ideas at me! I'm open for stuff =)**

**Thanks: **zvforever, stagediva23, koumi11, cullentreehill, arubagirl0926, dolcegrazia, Brucasfan23, TivaxBrulianxKibbs, Juzzy88, Angell4NEPatriots, Syrine.B **and** haleydavisbaker.

**Anyways, this chapter's shorter than the last 2 and is focused more on brulian alone. Enjoy! **

* * *

Happily Ever After

Part 3 –

Julian hates this. He hates going grocery shopping with the twins because it seems that whenever he does, he ends up buying things he's quite sure he never put in the cart. And then when he gets home and Brooke looks through the bags, she always says she is going to blame him for the future cavities the kids will get.

Tonight has to be special for Brooke. He's sending to the kids over to stay at Nathan and Haley's for the night, which will be a surprise to Brooke, and he wants to spend a perfect night alone with her. He plans on making Brooke dinner and he doesn't know why he's brought Alexis and Jackson along to the supermarket, because he _knows_ they won't be that much of a help. They're certainly fun and interesting company to have tag along however.

"How 'bout these, daddy?" Alexis reaches out and grabs a bag of sour gummy worms.

"I don't think _mommy_, the person we're shopping for, wants those."

"Mommy doesn't, but me and Lexi do." Jackson smiles.

"Well we're not shopping for you or Lex…so put it back."

Julian hears a chorus of "aww"s as Alexis reluctantly puts it back, or so he thinks. What he doesn't know is that as he turns around to study what is in the aisle, Alexis sneakily grabs the package and passes it along to Jackson, who hides it amongst other things.

"Now come on." Julian turns back around. "Help me out here. Tonight has to be special for mommy, what do you think she'll want?"

An hour later, with a cart full of groceries, Julian makes it to the register, ready for the cashier to ring up everything. He's not surprised when he finds things he knows he did not put in and when he looks over to his kids, they just smile, trying to suppress giggles.

It's a little game they play.

A game they _always win_.

"Well, since you were both so good today and helped me buy stuff for mommy, I guess we'll have to buy this for you two."

It works like a charm. _Every time_.

He watches as they high-five each other.

This is why he loves them so very much. This is what he lives for.

* * *

It's 7:30, and as Julian expects, Brooke's car pulls into the driveway right on time.

He knows she'll be exhausted from spending the whole day in the store, designing and sketching away. She had received a lot of wedding dress orders for one month alone, and that meant it was crunch time. And every night when she got home, he could tell she was always tired. He knows, and he wants to relieve some of that stress.

Immediately when the brunette walks in, she slips off her heels and drops her bag.

"Julian, I'm exhausted, did you make the kids dinner…_yet_?" Her voice trails off at the sight before her. The aroma of the food reaches her senses and she is in awe. He's prepared a romantic candle light dinner and it's exactly what she needs.

"You did all of this?"

He smirks, satisfied with her reaction. "With a little help from Jack and Lex…except, _not_ really." He smiles.

"Where are they?"

"Nathan and Haley's."

"I just…I can't believe you planned all of this." She's smiling and he's smiling and that's all he can really ask for.

"Pretty good, huh?"

"Well not when you get all conceited." She jokes, stepping closer to him and giving him a tight embrace. "It's _amazing. _And _just_ what I needed. But, I should go change, I mean I probably look like a mess and-"

"You look beautiful, Brooke." He says, silencing her, his voice full of so much sincerity. "You always do."

She looks up at him as he stares into her beautiful, mysterious eyes. And it's simultaneous as their faces draw closer and closer together.

They both know _exactly_ where this is going.

"…But the kids…" Brooke pulls away, nearly out of breath.

"Are at Nathan and Haley's…_for the night_."

"You know…" She says in between kisses. "Suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore."

* * *

They're lying in bed, and he's got an arm wrapped around her body. He doesn't know why, but he feels that Brooke's mind is somewhere else. She seems off; distant. And he _knows_ she shouldn't feel that way after what they _just did_.

"Hey, what's on your mind, baby?" He asks, caressing her skin.

He hears her sigh gently. "It's…it's nothing."

"Brooke…I know this isn't nothing."

"It's just…I was thinking about how I missed having babies around the house. I mean they're already four…and I don't know…it's stupid."

"No…no it's not. It's obviously upsetting you, so it isn't stupid."

"I was just thinking about what it would be like if we had another baby." She quietly mumbles, afraid to meet his gaze.

"Okay…" He tempts her on slowly for more.

"Do you want another one?"

"Brooke…"

"See? It was stupid and unfair and…I…I'm sorry."

"No." He shakes his head firmly. "Don't apologize." His voice is gentle and comforting. "But, where is this coming from?"

"I was… talking to Peyton earlier, you know for our weekly phone call, and she…she told me she and Luke were going to start trying again now that Sawyer's almost 7 and Keith's 3. And I don't know, it got me to thinking…I mean we never talked about it. And I just feel so guilty that we can't really just be one of the couples that talk about it and can immediately decide they want to get pregnant. I mean, do you think about it?"

It takes a minute for her words to process and he feels so broken just looking at her. Because _she_ _looks_ broken. He hates seeing her that way. He loves when she smiles. His whole world can light up with a Brooke Davis smile.

"Baby, look…that's just life…its _unfair. _But you know what? Do you realize how _incredibly_ happy you have made me? You've given me two _beautiful_, _intelligent_, _funny_, _amazing_ kids, and _that_ is all I need in life. Lexi and Jackson and you. I _couldn't_ have asked for a better life. I mean, so what? We're not popping out kids every year. We're not one of those couples. We're not Lucas and Peyton, we _can't_ be. Besides, we wouldn't be _us_ if we were. And I don't resent you for any of that. You've given me _everything_ I could've ever asked for."

She's crying now. Why does he always have to be like that? So sweet, so caring? Her heart always turns into mush with his words.

"You see what you're doing to me?" She cries. "You're making me a _mess_."

"But that's what you love about me." He grins sweetly.

"It is." She confirms. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I try." He's laughing as his skin brushes against her smooth curves. And he kisses her passionately. "_I love you_."

Those three words had never sounded more meaningful than they just had.

"_I love you too_."

* * *

**A/N – So how was this one? **

**Please leave a review!**

**--Melissa**


	4. Part 4

**A/N – Hey, so I know I didn't get a chance to reply back to any reviews. And I was going to before I posted this, but I ran out of time and I just wrote this now. I'll be sure to reply back to every review for this chapter. **

**Thanks: **arubagirl0926, Syrine.B, Brucasfan23, Juzzy88, haleydavisbaker, cullentreehill, zvforever, koumi11, TivaxBrulianxKibbs, jerseyhalliwell **and **Angell4NEPatriots.

**This chapter is short (very short) and sweet. It's only Julian and Alexis (I personally really enjoy writing them) but don't worry because Brooke and Jackson will be back in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Happily Ever After

Part 4 –

"Hey, daddy." Alexis skips into the kitchen one day after pre-k and greets Julian with a big smile.

"Hey, princess. Come sit." He pulls out a chair for Alexis and splits his sandwich in half to share with her. "How was school?"

"It was good." She replies, eagerly accepting the half of the sandwich.

"Just good?" He looks at his four-year-old suspiciously. Alexis is usually always the chatter box.

"Mhmm. We made Valentine's Day presents today. We got to make cards and then finger-paint them!"

"That sounds cool." He replies.

"Yeah, and daddy, guess what?" Suddenly it's as though she's got a burst of energy and her face lights up.

"What, baby?"

"I gots a valentine today!"

Julian narrows his eyes as his chewing slowly stops. "You did, huh?"

"From Andrew." She continues as if it's nothing and picks up her sandwich again.

"The boy you said eats his play-doh?" Julian asks, clearly disgusted. "And what happened to boys have cooties?"

Alexis looks up again and blushes. "He's cute and says he likes me."

And he can't believe he is hearing this. His precious baby girl, his Alexis, has already got boys falling at her feet.

"But he _eats_ his play-doh, Lex."

"Yeah." She scrunches her nose. "And sometimes his crayons. But he's funny and nice and shares his cookies with me at snack time." She points out as if it's the greatest thing in the world.

"I share my cookies with you."

"Daddy…" She giggles.

"And what did mommy say about this?" He curiously asks.

"She said that I'm definitely her daughter."

"Of course." Julian smiles and shakes his head.

"Do you gots a valentine, daddy?"

"I don't know…" He replies, trailing off as he watches his daughter innocently kick her feet against the legs of the chair. "I was kinda counting on my Lexi…but she seems to like crayon-eaters better than daddy."

"He gave me a prettyful card too." She adds. "It was _pink_ and prettyful."

"_Oh_." He smirks. "I see. Well you know what missy?"

"What?" She climbs from her chair onto his lap and faces him.

"That Andrew is one very lucky boy…even if he eats _play_-_doh_."

Alexis places her two small hands on either side of Julian's face and brings her forehead against his. "You're silly, daddy." She laughs. "But I still love ya."

He smiles at this and kisses her cheek. "I love you too, Lex."

* * *

She's been sitting at the kitchen table since dinner ended an hour ago and Julian notices she's been coloring the same piece of construction paper since then. Every time he walks in to get a peek at what it is that she's been doing, in true Alexis fashion she shoos him out of the room telling him to "mind his own beeswax." And of course, having his baby girl wrapped around his finger, Julian obliges and walks out of the kitchen to see what Brooke or Jackson are up to.

He's sitting on the couch watching t.v. when Alexis finally comes out. He notices she's hiding something behind her back and she's trying so hard to hide it he can't help but smile at her cuteness.

"Aren't you gonna ask what I'm hiding?" She questions.

"You're hiding something?" Julian jokes and plays along. "I didn't even notice…So tell me Lex, what is it you're hiding?"

"_Well_…" She starts off, still clenching whatever it is behind her back. "I was thinking, and you were right. Andrew _does_ have cooties. And his cookies during snack time are always oatmeal and everyone knows chocolate chip are the bestest kind. So I don't think I wanna be his valentine, daddy."

"Oh, no?"

"Nuh uh." She shakes her head. "I changed my mind..." She steps closer to him and smiles, pulling out what she had hidden. "Will you be my valentine, daddy?"

He takes the pink paper she has from her hands and glances over it, his heart warming with all the hearts and smiley faces and 'I love yous' his eyes scan and come across.

"You know…I think this is the best present anyone has ever given me." He waves the piece of paper. "I'm gonna keep it forever, _that's_ how _special_ this is."

She smiles, happy that her daddy is happy. "But daddy…" She says. "You didn't answer the question!"

He tilts his head back in laughter and turns to his daughter. "I'm sorry." He apologizes. "And of course…I would love to, Lex."

He lifts her up onto his lap and kisses her hair as she rests against his chest.

"I love you daddy." She yawns and he knows that in about five minutes she'll be out like a light.

"I love you too, Alexis." He wraps his arms around her, coming to the realization that he's pretty tired too. And he knows that falling asleep with his daughter wrapped in his arms, safe, comfortable and happy, is one of the best feelings he can get.

* * *

**A/N – Hope everyone has a happy Valentine's Day! =) **

**Please review! **

**--Melissa**


	5. Part 5

**A/N – Hellloooo. Is anyone still there? Lol**

**So I haven't updated this thing in… like almost 10 months…woahh. I've had terrible writers block. I'm soo sorry! But I really wanted to write a Thanksgiving chapter and I hope it turned out good! **

* * *

Happily Ever After

Part 5 –

"Look mommy! It's a turkey!" Alexis proudly holds up her piece of paper along with her finger-paint clad hand.

"And I made one too!" Jackson chimes in with a toothy grin.

Five-year-old Alexis rolls her eyes. "But mines is more prettyful."

"Nuh uhh."

"Mommy, tell Jackson my turkey is more prettyful."

Brooke, who had been running around like a chicken without a head, hurriedly ties her hair up in a bun on top of her head, checks on something in the oven, and turns to the twins with a smile.

"I think both of them look great. What do you say you leave them here to dry while the two of you go upstairs and wash up?"

Just as the kids are about to get up and leave, Julian walks in, shaking his head.

"Guys." He sighs. "What did I tell you? You were supposed to keep mommy _out_ of the kitchen. You _know_ she can't cook." He breaks out into a grin, ruffling Jackson and Alexis's hair.

"Ha ha, _very_ funny." Brooke deadpans. "You just remember this when my turkey comes out looking fabulous and I don't let you eat any of it."

"That's a threat?" He smirks.

"Hey, you watch it." She scolds.

Julian laughs and turns back to his kids. "You know…" He glances down at their painted turkeys. "These might be the only turkeys we see today…Actually, I should get the fire extinguisher ready."

"I didn't burn anything yet!"

"Yet being the operative word."

"Daddy, you're so mean to mommy." Jackson informs him.

"Yeah, you're not nice." Alexis sticks her tongue out and brushes her paint-covered hand across his cheek, leaving a nice orange streak to reside.

Jackson giggles while Brooke comes to give Alexis a high-five.

"Way to go, Lex!"

Julian sits for a minute, letting it sink in as Alexis tries her best not to laugh. She slowly gets up from her chair and begins to walk out of the kitchen when Julian follows.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, Lexi."

The little girl shrieks and runs out of the room, knowing very well that she's about to be tickled to death. Julian races after her and Jackson follows, leaving Brooke alone in the kitchen to get back to cooking their Thanksgiving meal.

Seconds later, she hears the laughter of her two children, and she shakes her head. "Gotta love them."

She just hopes they won't get any paint on anything or make a mess…after all they are having company in a little bit.

* * *

"Mommy, when's Jamie coming?" Alexis whines.

"Don't worry, your boyfriend will be here in a little bit, babe." Brooke laughs and watches as her daughter's cheeks turn a rosy red. Alexis has had a crush on the now fourteen-year-old for as long as Brooke can remember.

"Mommy! You weren't 'sposed to tell! Now Jackson's gonna make fun of me."

"I'm very sorry, baby. If Jack gives you a problem, then you come tell me, okay?"

She nods happily and turns back to her brother, because, after all, Alexis is the queen instigator of trouble. "Mommy said you can't me fun of me so ha!"

Brooke opens the oven to check on the turkey and she sighs in relief to see that it is turning a golden brown instead of a crispy black.

"I'm not going to lie, it actually looks half decent." Julian comes up from behind her and jokes.

"Well." She wraps her arms around him and leans into his embrace. "I'm just going to take that as a compliment and say thank you."

He laughs, leaning in to give her a quick kiss. "You did good, babe."

"I just want this Thanksgiving to be perfect you know? I haven't seen Peyton, Lucas, Sawyer, and Keith in like a year. And this is the first Thanksgiving in god knows how long that all of us, them and Nathan and Haley are celebrating it together."

"Well don't worry, Brooke Baker. It'll go amazingly. After all, you are in charge."

She smiles at this and just as the two are inching closer for another kiss, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" They hear Jackson call from the living room, and they know that their kids know that they aren't allowed to answer the door. Of course they'd do it just to get on their nerves and Brooke always like to take a second to think back when they weren't so sneaky, knowing exactly what buttons to push. Recently turning five, it's hard to accept that they're growing up and they won't be little for so long anymore.

"Aunt Peyton! Uncle Lucas!"

"Look at you two! You guys are getting so big." Peyton gushes and gives them hugs.

"That's 'cause we're five now!"

"Hi guys!" Brooke immediately rushes over to Peyton to give her long time best friend a big hug. "It's been too long P. Sawyer Scott. I missed you."

"Oh, I missed you too."

Brooke then proceeds to give Lucas a hug and then turns to Sawyer, who is now eight, and Keith, who is four.

"I'm waiting for my hugs, you two."

The two siblings laugh at their happy aunt and give her a hug. They can always count on their Aunt Brooke to make them smile.

"Uncle Julian." Sawyer turns to him, her blonde curls bouncing as she moves her head. "Are you gonna have your camera out today?"

Everyone laughs and Julian just shakes his head.

"Unfortunately not, Sawy. Your Aunt Brooke made me promise not to use it."

"You guys can all thank me later." Brooke responds, sticking her tongue out at her husband.

* * *

Shortly after Peyton, Lucas and the kids came, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, and seven-year-old Isabella arrive.

Everyone is getting settled and reacquainted as Brooke sets everything up on the table. She studies all the effort she's made, and despite her husband's snarky but lovable comments, she's proud of what she's accomplished. Especially since it is the first year she's hosting Thanksgiving dinner.

As they are all getting ready to sit down Brooke turns to her godson. "Jamie, I hope you don't mind but do you think you can sit with the little kids? I had a special request for you to be there."

The blonde looks over to the little kids table where his cousins and little sister, Izzy, sit and he sees Alexis wave timidly at him.

Turning back to his Aunt Brooke with a smile he replies. "Sure thing, Aunt Brooke."

The teen walks over to the small table and pulls out a chair next to Alexis. "Hey, Lexi. Mind if I sit next to you?" And he knows by that, he's just made that little girl's day.

Once the kids are seated and their parents have helped them dish food onto their plates, the doorbell unexpectedly rings.

"Who could that be?" Brooke mutters and goes to the door.

"Brooke Baker?"

It's a delivery guy, and she can honestly say she's confused.

"Uh, yes?"

"I have two turkeys for you. I just need you to sign here saying you got this delivery." He lifts up a bag from a catering business and proceeds to give her the receipt.

"Um, okay, well here's the thing…I didn't order a turkey, let alone _two_. See that?" She points behind her. "That's my turkey."

"That's a very nice turkey, miss…" He trails off, glancing back at the receipt.

"You think so? Thanks." She gushes, so proud of what she's cooked.

"…But these are your turkeys, too." The man continues.

"I didn't order any though and…"

And just as she's about to complete her sentence, Haley stands up.

"Brooke, I have a confession…"

Everyone turns to face her.

"I mean it's _Thanksgiving_ and I didn't want us going without a _turkey_…so I kinda ordered us one _just in case_."

"And about the other one…" Peyton now stands up. "Well Haley told me you didn't have the best track record with cooking turkeys and I didn't know she ordered one, so I kinda did too."

Brooke's eyes widen as she turns back to the guy in her doorway. "Well then…"

* * *

"I can't believe this! Did no one have any faith in me?" Brooke asks in disbelief.

"We did!" Both her kids call from the children's table.

"Me too, Aunt Brooke!" Little Isabella joins in.

"Well it seems like the kids did." Julian replies, earning a smack to the chest.

"I'm sorry, Brooke, I just didn't want us to go without a turkey."

"And look, we didn't even touch the catered ones. You did a good job."

Brooke glares. "Thanks. But with two extra turkeys, I think we're going to be having leftovers for a _long_ time."

She glances at the kids' table and watches as they all interact. Jackson's telling Keith about some new action figure he got, Isabella's playing with Sawyer's golden curls, and Jamie's humoring Alexis by listening to her crazy, dramatic rants while playing hand games with her.

And she knows that _this _is what she's thankful for…Moments where she can just sit back and watch her family and friends be genuinely happy.

It doesn't matter that moments before this Alexis had thrown a temper tantrum because gravy somehow landed on her new shirt. Or that Jackson had been playing with his food. Or even that Sawyer had commented that the mashed potatoes were a little runny.

Because she loves this feeling of pure bliss and happiness. It's something that can't be taken for granted.

And plus…her turkey totally _rocked. _

* * *

**A/N – So how was it? **

**Okay and now I will go on a rant about season 8 lol. I have very mixed opinions on this season. While I absolutely love the amazing brulian scenes we've been getting I absolutely HATE how clothes over bros was given away. Like WTF that was in the show since SEASON 3! C/B is what Brooke was! It made her! It honestly seems to me that Brooke always has everything taken away from her. And if she is generously given something (in this case, Julian), then things that matter most to her have to be taken away (her ability to have kids, now C/B). This really isn't fair! **

**Anyways sorry about that! I am very opinionated about this lmao. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! And I wish everyone a Happy Turkey Day! =) **

**-Melissa**


End file.
